


Alola fight

by Alcor_Pines1



Series: Alola days [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: :), GIVE ME YOUR PAIN, Still Have No Idea What I'm Doing, fire bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcor_Pines1/pseuds/Alcor_Pines1
Summary: So I'm gonna begin a separate story for Sun and what happens to him. But anyway, Lillie!





	1. Chapter 1

Sun jumps over some railing and begins running. He glances behind him quickly and carries on running. As he descends further and further he hears footsteps getting closer and closer. Sun quickly runs into a cave and hides inside. He waits as he hears footsteps echo in the cave. He looks through a small gap in the area and spots his pursuer. Sun stands stock still where he is as the footsteps gradually walk past him. Sun looks through the small gap again and sees his pursuer has gone past his gap. Sun slowly walks out from his spot and waits for a second. The pursuer doesn’t seem to have noticed Sun. Sun slowly walks behind the pursuer and taps on their shoulder.  
Gladion starts slightly and turns around. “OH MY—Sun you prick!” Gladion says.  
“Gotcha.” Sun replies.  
“The point of the game is for me to find you not for you to scare me half to becoming a gastly.” Gladion says in return.  
“Well I never was one for following the rules. That is what led to me beating your mother and her plans.” Sun replies.  
“Yeah that does make sense. Anyway, I left Hau a bit ago since he couldn’t keep up. We better go get him then pick up some food and something to drink?” Gladion asks.  
“Sounds good.” Sun replies.  
Hau runs into the cave, out of breath. “I had a pokemon track you down but GEEZ you guys went far.” Hau says.  
“Heh. I like to pride myself on being good at running. Especially for long distances.” Sun replies.  
“And I made sure to keep in shape in case my mother’s goons came after me during her…bad time.” Gladion says in return.  
“Yeah that does make sense. Anyway, I’m starving, let’s eat get something to eat.” Hau replies.  
“We were just talking about that. There aren’t any nearby malasada shops but I do have an area for food in the league.” Sun says.  
“What’s the food like there?” Gladion asks.  
“Fancy, foreign and also a touch of Alola.” Su replies.  
“I’ve always wanted to try some food from Kalos. And Kanto. I guess I could give up malasadas for a bit to have that.” Hau says.  
“I’ve been surviving on water, bread and malasada for ages. I think foreign food is definitely going to make things a lot more tasty.” Gladion adds.  
“Alrighty, just let me phone ahead and tell them we’ll need food.” Sun replies as his pulls out his phone. Sun quickly texts ahead before turning his phone off and pocketing it.  
“Let’s get to the Elite Four then.” Sun says as he walks out of the cave.  
“Woo! Foreign food!” Hau yells as he runs out of the cave with Gladion behind him.  
The three of them oull out their ride pagers and fly for the elite four. Sun lands and runs up to the building. He drops to his knees. “No…” Sun whispers.  
Hau and Gladion follow behind and stop quickly. Hau stares at the building as Gladion puts a hand to his mouth.  
“They…” Sun begins before people run out of the building. Olivia runs out carrying Acerola.  
“Sun! Where were you!?” Olivia asks as she places Acerola down.  
“I…” Sun replies.  
“That doesn’t matter right now, where’s my grandfather!?” Hau asks urgently.  
“He stayed in to get everybody else, when I saw him last he was going to get Kahili and told me to get Acerola.” Olivia replies.  
Acerola coughs on the ground and rolls around.  
“Olivia, take Acerola to the centre. Hau, Sun and I will go and get everybody we can.” Gladion replies.  
“But you’re just kids!” Olivia says in return.  
“No, we’re the champion, the leader of the aether foundation and a Kahuna. We have extremely strong pokemon that can protect us from the worst of it. We took down creautures from other dimensions. WE CAN HANDLE A FIRE. NOW GO!” Gladion yells.  
Olivia lingers for a second before Acerola’s coughs make her turn around. Olivia grabs Acerola and runs down to the pokemon centre.  
Gladion pulls Sun up. “Let’s go get everybody out, Sun.” Gladion says.  
“R-Right.” Sun says as he grabs a pokeball. He sends out Blastoise and sends out a Machamp alongside it. He runs into the building with them following.  
“That’s bravery. Wait where’s Hau?” Gladion asks as he looks around.

Inside the Elite Four building Hau runs into the flying room and looks for is grandfather. “GRANDFATHER? GRANDFATHER!?” Hau yells as he looks around.  
From behind a pile of rubble Hau hears a noise. Hau tries to move the rubble but the rubble doesn’t move. He looks around desperately. He spots a pokeball on the ground and picks it up. He throws the pokeball out. Hariyama looks around and spots Hau. “Please…Hariyama you need to move this rubble. Hala’s in there…” Hau says with tears streaming down his face as fire blazes nearby.  
Hariyama immediately sets to work shifting the rubble. Hau spots Hala and Kahili. They don’t seem to be very hurt but there is rubble on Hala. Hariyama moves the rubbl off of Hala. Hau runs over to his grandfather and grabs more pokeballs. He sends out all of his grandfather’s pokemon and they begin clearing rubble out of the way. Poliwrath puts out a large amount of fire in the area with waterfall. Hau sends the pokemon back into their pokeballs and puts them in his bag. Kahili begins to stir. “Kahili, help. I need to get my grandfather out.” Hau says. Kahili blinks for a second before nodding and helping Hau. They work their way out of the building and place Hala down. As soon as they place the former Kahuna down Sun and Gladion run out with the remaining staff and challengers from the Elite Four.  
“That’s all we could do.” Sun says.  
“I got my grandfather.” Hau replies as he sits down.  
“We need to get everybody to the centre. They’ll have breathed in a lot of ash and smoke. Some have burns and got caught in rubble.” Gladion says in return.  
“Right. Any able-bodied people help us take these people to the pokemon centre.” Sun says to everybody. A group of people begin helping everybody to the centre quickly.  
After everybody begins to receive medical attention Sun sits down in front of the Elite Four building. Gladion sits next to him. “Hau’s with his grandfather. How’re you holding up?” Gladion asks.  
“I-I choked. I couldn’t do anything…I was too scared to help…” Sun replies.  
“Sun, you’re extremely brave. You’ve been through a lot. We got as many people as we could out. Don’t blame yourself, people choke from time to time. It’s not that bad. You still helped people.” Gladion says to Sun.  
“I-I guess.” Sun replies.  
“Let’s go. Nothing good will come from looking at this.” Gladion replies.  
“Alright…” Sun says.  
The two of them get up and walk away.  
In Aether Faba looks at the monitors. ”Now the people know they can’t place their trust in that irritating boy. And we’ve done something permanent to that child. Now he knows not to mess with Aether.” Faba says.  
“And that’s why you follow my plan, Faba.” Ghetsis replies.  
“Hmm…you do have good plans.” Faba says in return.  
“Of course I do.” Ghetsis replies as he walks away.


	2. Chapter 2

Sun lies in his bed. He thinks about the last few days. The region had lost their faith in him. If he couldn’t defend his own Elite Four then how could he defend the region. Hala was still in hospital. He wasn’t in great shape. Sun hadn’t seen Hau for days. Sun didn’t want to move. Nothing out there could make anything better. He was a failure. HE tried something new and he ruined a region. That was when his phone went off. He looked at it. Another call from Gladion. He turned over and ignored it. He didn’t want to get up. All he’d do is mess everything up. Then Gladion stormed into the room.  
“Sun get up right now or I swear to Arceus—“ he says.  
Sun rolls over and looks at Gladion. “I’ll just mess everything up again.” He says quietly  
Gladion sighs and sits down at the edge of Sun’s bed. “Listen, Sun, I’ve felt how you’ve felt. I had to abandon my own sister when my mother got infected by Nihilego. I went to work for an organisation I discovered worked for my mother. But it all gets better and easier someday. You can’t just hide from the world. You’re the arceus damn champion and you better act like it.” Gladion says.  
Sun thinks for a second and sits up. “Fine. I’ll try at least.” Sun replies.  
“Good. Now let’s go visit Hau he’s been at Hala’s side for days.” Gladion says as Sun gets out of the bed.  
Sun nods and follows Gladion out of the room. They both fly to the pokemon centre by the wreckage of the old elite four building. They enter and go through to the human area. They look through all the rooms and find Hau by Hala. Sun enters followed by Gladion. “Hey Hau.” Sun says as he sits down nearby. Hau doesn’t reply to him. “Hau?” Sun asks. Hau still doesn’t respond.   
“Hau we’re here, you can talk to us.” Gladion says.  
“He’s gone…” Hau says in a small voice.  
“W-What?” Sun asks.  
“They couldn’t keep him going. He was a fighter but…he was old. He couldn’t take the ash or the debris that was on top of him.” Hau responds, sounding like a small child.  
“Hau, I-I’m so…” Gladion says.  
Hau just cries into the bed. The trio all barely comprehend what happened.

Weeks later the funeral is held on Melemele island. A large crowd from all over the region gathered to pay respect to Hala. Hau, Sun and Gladion stay together. The sun blazes as always over Alola. Hau leaves flowers on the casket and walks further away. Sun leaves his respects before going over to Hau with Gladion.   
“I just…can’t believe he’s gone…” Hau says quietly.  
“Nobody can. But…maybe he’ll come back as ghost pokemon.” Sun replies.  
“Maybe…I’m not sure if I want that or I don’t…it’s quite selfish to not want him to move on isn’t it?” Hau asks.  
“He would want what’s best for you. If that means coming back as a ghost he would do it.” Sun says in return.  
“I…suppose so.” Hau replies.  
“Let’s go, Hau. Nothing good will come of you being stuck in this area.” Gladion says gently.  
“O-Ok Hau says.  
The trio solemnly walk away from the funeral.


	3. Chapter 3

Sun rolls over in his bed and gets up. He sighs to himself and picks up his phone. He dials Hau and Gladion. When they pick up he tells them to go to their regular malasada shop. The two others agree to meet him there and he goes to get dressed. When he’s finally dressed Sun exits the house and walks to the malasada shop. A few moments later Gladion and Hau arrive and the three take a seat in their regular booth. The three sit still for a moment before Sun begins talking.  
“We’re going into Aether today.” Sun says firmly.  
“Are you sure? Is it a good idea?” Gladion asks.  
“I need to talk to some people but I think we can do it.” Sun replies.  
“Let’s get these people then.” Hau says.  
“I need to do it myself. When I’m done I’ll contact you but for now let’s have something to eat. And don’t think we haven’t noticed how little you’re eating, Hau.” Sun replies.  
“Fine I guess.” Hau says.  
“Hau, don’t steal my shtick.” Gladion replies.  
“I’ve lost my grandfather! You don’t know any of what it’s like!” Hau yells.  
“Hau, I have no idea where my father is. He could be dead. And my mother forced me to leave with one of three experiments when I was younger than I am now. I had to leave my own sister in the grasp of my mother when my mother was at her worst. If you think I have not experienced loss in the least you are very, very wrong.” Gladion says firmly.  
“I-I didn’t think about what you…” Hau says, slightly stunned.  
“It’s fine, Hau. You’ve recently lost someone and you’re a mess. Just have something to eat.” Gladion replies.  
Hau begins eating a few malasadas as the others begin eating theirs.

After they all finish eating the three of them sit back and think.   
“I should be going now then.” Sun says.  
“Yeah, okay.” Gladion replies.  
“See you soon then.” Hau replies.  
“Sooner than you know” Sun says as he leaves some money for his portion and gets up. He exits the shop and pulls out his ride pager. He calls Charizard to him and begins flying.   
Sun goes to the nearest port and gets on a ship. He pays for a ticket and begins heading for Kanto. Behind him a mysterious figure follows him after paying for their ticket. Sun enters his designated room and sits down. He pulls out a notebook and begins writing down the names of the people he needs to talk to.   
After a while or writing Sun sits on his bed and pulls out his phone. He tries to call some people but discovers he does not have signal. While Sun tries to use his phone he does not notice a pokemon enter the room. The pokemon uses hypnosis on Sun and Sun falls onto the bed, asleep. The mysterious figure that followed Sun enters the room. The stranger waits for a while before grabbing Sun and going out onto the deck. They make sure to avoid anybody watching and get to the side. A boat with a similar agent waits for them and they lower Sun onto the boat. The original mysterious figure follows and the two of them head for the nearest Aether island. 

“Do you think he’s made it yet?” Hau asks.  
“He’s probably only halfway by now.” Gladion replies.  
“Yeah that’s probably it.” Hau says.  
Hau’s phone goes off and Hau quickly grabs it. “It’s…Lillie?” Hau says, slightly confused.  
“Why didn’t she call me?” Gladion asks to himself.  
“She probably doesn’t have your new number. Anyway I better pick up.” Hau says as he taps the accept button.  
“Alola, Lillie.” Hau says into the phone. “Wait really? That’s great! We can’t wait!”Hau says excitedly. “See you then.” Hau says as he puts the phone down.   
“What did she say?” Gladion asks.  
“Well, her mother’s reached a stage where she can be by herself in Kanto because she’s healed enough and Lillie’s coming back because she misses Alola.” Hau replies.  
“Oh, finally!” Gladion exclaims.  
“I’m guessing you missed her.” Hau replies jokingly.  
“I haven’t seen her for over a year, of course I miss my sister.” Gladion replies.  
“Well I hope you can wait until she gets here.” Hau says.  
The two of them split off and head to their respective homes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna begin a separate story for Sun and what happens to him. But anyway, Lillie!


End file.
